Breathe
by 00000xXxX
Summary: Piper knelt by Jason's side, holding his head. She just wanted him to come back to her. she just wanted him to Breathe. SONGFIC!


Breathe

by

Terra/daughterofapollo5565

edited by Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx

A.N- ok this songfic hit me at random, while I was listening to Superchick, I was listening to it, and thinking of a couple that went well with this and instantly thought of the Piper scene where she brings Jason back!(sadly) some parts on actually from the book, so see if you can find um! ;D And also all the parts from the book will be found in The Lost Hero, Ch.51! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own the song Breathe, Superchick does. And The Heroes of Olympus, belongs to the amazing Rick Riordan.

Breathe

_Please tell me you'll fight this fight_

_I can't see without your light_

_I need you to breathe into my life_

_Don't tell me this is goodbye_

_I won't grieve– it's not yet time_

_Each breath breathed is keeping hope alive_

"Jason..." was the first thing that left her lips as she saw, her friend fall to the ground. She had heard Hera call out the warning to cover her eyes, she had, but Jason hadn't. For Piper it only took second to realize he was harmed, she felt it. He was dying.

"Jason?" she heard Leo mutter, a little further away from her. She heard him take a few tentative steps towards his friend. "What the..." he breathed out, before both him and Piper were running towards him. Piper could see Hera floating towards then out of the corner of her eyes, and see Thalia running towards them calling Jason's name.

"Jason!" Thalia yelled. Piper slid to a stop and knelt next to Jason, lightly picking his head off the ground. He felt warm, yet a dark chill ran though her hands as she lifted his head.

"Jason..." Piper whispered, to afraid to speak any louder. _Don't die on me. _

_So keep breathing_

_Go on breathe in_

_Keep on breathing_

_Go on breath in_

_Just breathe_

Piper was sure he was gone, but she couldn't let herself believe it. "He's breathing." she said suddenly. She looked up, and noticed none of the others had heard her.

"He's breathing!" she announced, louder.

She moved his head slightly so she could look at him better, his face was staring to look gray, and gaunt. But she pushed her dark thoughts away as she began to access the damage. She tried to listen to his heart, tried to find some way to prove her point. But nothing...

"Impossible," Hera said. "I wish it were true, child, but no mortal has ever––"

"Jason," Piper called, putting every bit of willpower into his name.

_Each breath breathed means we're alive_

_And life means that we can find_

_The reason to keep on getting by_

_And if reasons we can't find_

_We'll make up some to get by_

_'Till breath by breath we leave this behind_

He was coming back, he had to be. Piper refused to let him die, not after all they've been through. She moved her position again, so she could easily look at him and speak clearly. Her words caught in her throat as his glazed over eyes stared up at her. His body was dropping in temperature, and she was loosing him faster.

"Jason," Piper said again. "Wake up."[1]

As soon as she ordered him, he did. She sent a mental thanks to her mother for her ability to Charmspeak. Without it, Jason would be gone. But before she could relax, Jason sucked in a gasp of hair and his eyes glowed.

This unnerved her, his once welcoming blue eyes were glowing an ominous gold. Her heart froze, in her short time at camp, she had heard of the Titan Lord. Kronos. How all the campers spoke of his _golden _eyes.

But luckily the light faded and his normal blue eyes. He was back.

"What–what happened?" he stuttered, looking around at us. It must be quiet a sight. One goddess who had accidentally almost killed him, his two best friend and sister probably looking like crap from fighting for their lives.

Piper didn't even answer, she ignored Hera's cry of "Impossible!" and just hugged Jason. She was happy he was back, happy he was alive. Happy he was breathing.

_All you have to do is breathe_

A.N- yeah, Jason is alive.(booo!) eh they kinda need him for the Great Prophecy. Well, I hoped you liked this. And you should really check out the song. I like the remix version of Breathe(Don't You Die On Me Mix). Check it out! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR. i know this isn't a new year fic, but oh well. XD REVIEW!

[1]- I cut out a bit of the quote, only cause I didn't want every thing from it.


End file.
